Medieval Times
by Tomboy13
Summary: AU. Set in Medieval Times. King Bruce and his group of warriors rule the Kingdom justly, until war begins to break out. NEW CHAP UP!
1. Default Chapter

**ANOTHER BECKA STORY…SO IF YOU LIKE, GIVE HER THE MAJORITY OF THE CREDIT…IF YOU HATE…IT WAS AAAALLL HER IDEA!!**

**ANYWHO NEITHER OF US OWNS JL.**

"Hail his Majesty!"

"Long live the King!"

Hundreds of people stood together, uncomfortably close but all content. Many of the woman wore white caps to cover their pinned up hair while the younger girls allowed their caps to fall back, in order to better view their King. High above the roaring crowds, seated on a large gold platted, velvet covered throne was a handsome figure. He sat there, waving at his subjects, using his other hand to hold up the weighted crown on his head. Next to him was a young, dark haired woman, who was dressed in a long white tunic with red trimming. She did not wear a crown; instead she wore a yellow headband with a diamond attached to the middle, dangling in between her eyes. She turned to the man, who was shrugging out of his blood red cape, reveling the darker pattern underneath,

"They truly do love you." She commented with a side-glance to the crowd of peasants who were still cheering.

"I am blessed to have such caring subjects." He gave her a half grin; "I will have to show you the grounds later…once the ceremony is complete."

"I would enjoy that Your Majesty." He waved his hand,

"Please, Lady Diana…call me Bruce."

**2222222222222222222222222222**

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the halls with an air of authority. Many servants backed into the stonewalls to give the captain of the guard and his team room to roam freely. The head guard smiled at the young females politely, causing many of them to giggle. He was broad shouldered and very muscular. He wore the least amount of armor and as a symbol of his authority, was wearing a long red cloak that fluttered behind him. He held up a hand to stop the other to guards and walked, alone, onto the balcony and stood next to the King, saluting smartly,

"Your Majesty, we have received word on the central village of Keystone." He announced. The King's hand fell and he shifted in his chair,

"And?" He asked in concern. Keystone was a small village near the center of his Kingdom. Unknown forces had attacked it and Bruce feared his troops would not be able to reach the village in time. The guard dipped his head,

"We were unable to save the village, sire. It was completely destroyed." Bruce felt his heart twist but other then that he remained impassive. Diana gasped and placed a well-manicured hand over her lips.

"We're there any survivors?"

"Not that we could see. I was planning on sending more scouts to search tomorrow, after your guests arrive."

"Do that then. You are dismissed Captain Kent." The Captain bowed and walked out of the area.

**22222222222222222222**

The fire cackled merrily as the last round of the song came up in a loud drunken pitch. Mugs and bowls clanked together in never ending toasts as more meat was yanked from hooks and hefted over the fire. A well-toned man stood in the middle of the circle with a scowl. He wore a light green shirt with even greener leggings, strapped to his back was a sharp battle-axe and attached to his leg was a hunting knife. Although he held a mug, he did not join in the toast. A young woman came up to him with a smile, her red hair flying every which way and her green eyes shining,

"C'mon John! Have some boar, you shot it yourself." His eyes traveled up her slender form, lingering on the metal battle mace she had tied to her belt,

"I can't Shayera. Someone has to stand watch for bandits." Another man came up to them, no doubt drunk. He held up his mug and smiled oafishly,

"Nobody…would mess with da Lantern Corps!" He slurred out through hiccups before falling onto a passing Lantern. John snorted and moved away from the fire to stare out at the fields, the stars over head, shining.

"John…what's wrong?" Shayera placed her mug down and walked next to her lover with a shiver,

"Nothing. I'm just standing watch."

"It's cold."

"Get a shawl." Shayera huffed in disappointment and followed his gaze,

"Do you—" A loud scream cut her off.

"We're under attack!!" Shouts and cups went flying as a group rode into the clearing, waving long pikes and shooting arrows into those too drunk to move. John pulled his axe off his back and swung at the first rider, with a yell.

"Fall back to the secondary base!" He yelled, happy to hear Shayera echoing his order,

"Fall back!"

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Bruce waved to the last of the departing peasants with a smile. Next to him, Diana was gazing at the buildings with a slight look of disgust. She was unused to the gray stones and large covering clothes that the woman all wore. She missed the creamy marble of her home and the light robes that her people all wore. Her mother had sent her to see if she could negiotiate a trade treaty, even if it meant offering her hand in marriage to do so. Although now that she had met the King, she was not too against it.

"Are you hungry?" She looked up and blinked a few times,

"What?" He smiled,

"I said, are you hungry?"

"Oh yes." They walked together for a moment,

"We brought in some fruits from your home if you prefer that over our meals." She smiled,

"I am here to learn about your ways, Your Majesty. But thank you for your kindness." Bruce smiled at her lightly and stopped in front of her quarters,

"Well I'll see you in an hour then." He walked away with another smile and headed for his chambers.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAP…UHH BASIC LAY DOWN OF CHARACTERS IS…**

**BRUCE WAYNE- KING **

**DIANA- PRINCESS FROM GREECE **

**CLARK KENT- CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS **

**JOHN STEWART- MEMBER OF THE LANTERN CORP, A GROUP OF ROBIN HOOD LIKE WARRIORS **

**SHAYERA HOL- EXILED FIGHTER FROM A FAR LAND **

**J'ONN J'ONNZ- A QUIET AND MYSTERIOUS PSYCHIC, BRUCE'S ADVISOR **

**WALLY WEST- ONLY SURVIVOR OF KEYSTONE VILLAGE **

**LEX LUTHOR- EVIL LORD AFTER BRUCE'S LAND **

**MORE TO COME.**


	2. Joker not Jester

**DON'T OWN JL. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

John pulled Shayera down into the bushes with a hard tug. He placed a finger to his lips and they both ducked down as horses thundered past,

"Have you seen the others?" He whispered as the last horse galloped away, showering the bushes with dust and gravel,

"No. No one went by me. Maybe they found another way?" They moved out of the bush and John strapped his axe to his back,

"I don't think so…" He looked around and held in a curse. In the midst of the attack, slowed by alcohol, and misled by darkness, it looked as if they had strayed from the original path,

"We're too far to get there by morning, we need to find shelter for the night." Shayera turned away from him and pointed to the hills,

"Keystone Village. We should be able to get there by sunrise." He walked next to her and they started up the trail,

**22222222222222222**

John stopped short causing Shayera to bump into him,

"Oof! John, what is the matter?" She asked stepping away from him and rubbing her nose. She walked around him and froze.

Bodies lay in front of them; each contorted and slashed, each face a mask of horror and surprise. Fires lingered on the remains of straw huts and the bodies of fallen horses. The smell of rotting flesh overwhelmed them as they walked forward.

Men, woman and children…none were spared. Shayera's eyes filled with tears as she spotted a group of children huddled together, arrows poking out of them.

"My God." John walked away from her and pulled at an arrow stuck in the wall with a grunt,

"Bandits." He spat throwing the arrow to the ground in disgust. He eyed the area, "None here were fighters. This village was defenseless."

"Should we check for survivors?" John shook his head,

"I don't think they left anyone ali—" As he spoke a figure leapt from the trees and grabbed his neck, pulling him down. The figure held a knife at his throat and glared at Shayera,

"Move and I cut his throat!" He snarled. John relaxed slightly after hearing him speak. Being a fighter for so long, John had learned to pick up on people's feelings through their actions and voice inflections. Whoever this was may have gotten the jump on him, but he was no warrior.

Shayera would have laughed if it weren't for the knife. The attacker was only a child; seventeen at most, with messy red hair and a worried scowl. His tunic was ripped in several places and his boots were well worn.

"Easy boy. Just let him go." The red head frowned and placed his blade closer to John's throat,

"I said stay back, wench or I will kill him."

"Wench?" Shayera repeated in anger. As if sensing the charge or because he simply grew tired of being a hostage, John slammed his elbow backwards, hitting the younger man in the stomach.

His attacker let him go with a groan and dropped to his knees, the knife falling out of his loose grasp. John pulled his axe out and swung it near the fallen man's head,

"Now will you shut up and start explaining yourself?" He asked in a low voice. Shayera walked up next to him and held him battle mace up. The kid glanced at them both and Shayera growled,

"Run and I'll break your legs." The kid gulped in fear and held up a hand,

"Can I at least stand up?" John nodded and pulled him up. He was taller then John by a few inches and he smirked at this,

"Explain why you attacked us."

"I thought you were Bandits, all right. They've been riding through the last two days, taking what they left behind the first time."

"This is your village?"

"It was." He looked behind him in sorrow, "They came about four days ago, looking for something and picked off anyone who left the village. My uncle and a few other farmers tried to chase them away but they…uhh… couldn't."

He pointed to a far hill where a heap of ashes was being blown away by the increasing wind,

"They burned them alive."

"How did you escape?"

"I was with the others when they came, we were the last of our villagers who could defend our homes or at least give the woman time to run…but they killed everyone…I got slashed on my chest and arms and was knocked out, guess they thought I was dead."

He gave them a small smile,

"I'm sorry I attacked you, come to think of it…" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "If you really were Bandits, I'd be dead by now!"

John and Shayera looked at each other in concern,

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Shayera Hol and he's John Stewart." The kid's green eyes went wide,

"No WAY!" He jumped in the air, "You're Lanterns!"

"Yeah and who are you?" The kid reached forward with a hand, he wore brown fingerless gloves and his hands looked scratched,

"I'm Wally West." He announced, reaching down for his fallen knife and sticking back in its sheathe that was tied to his belt.

"Well…sorry about your village, kid. But we have to get going."

"You're gonna leave me here?" Shayera shrugged,

"Well you did call me a wench…"

"I'm sorry!" He answered quickly, "But,you can't just leave me here!"

"And why not?"

"'Cause the Bandits are gonna come back and well, look," He held up a sleeve and showed them a small black tattoo, "It's the mark of our village…I won't be able to hide anywhere. They're gonna come back for whatever they were lookin' for and I'm the only one left!"

"Looking for what?" Wally shrugged,

"Dunno. I overheard them talking…I think the village leader hid it."

"Uh huh, then why would they kill everyone?"

"Look if I knew how Bandits thought I wouldn't be in this mess, okay?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Never mind, sorry I bothered you." He kicked at a clump of dirt and turned away.

John groaned,

"Don't be an idiot." He looked at Shayera and motioned for Wally to come back, "We're heading for a Lantern base, you can come with us until we can find someone to take care of you, got it?"

Wally's face split into a grin,

"Got it."

**22222222222222222222222222**

The sun was setting and night began creeping up on the kingdom quietly. Many peasants were closing their shops for the night and returning home. A young girl closed the door to the largest bakery in town with a smile. Business had been good today and she now carried ten gold coins, an amount that would soon triple after she finalized the deal with the castle. She recounted the coins once more before slipping them all into her drawstring purse. She walked on happily, not even noticing the man who had slipped out of the alley and begun to follow her. She turned around when she heard a thud and gasped,

"Hello Miss. would 'ou be so kind as to 'and over that there purse?" She shook her head and began to run from him,

"OY!" He took off after her and easily caught up. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her into a nearby wall.

She began thrashing and crying, screaming for help.

"Quiet! Just 'and over the goods." He reached down for her purse and was knocked away, "Who the 'ell?"

A tall dark figure stood in front of him. He was wearing black armor complete with a black mask, with two pointed ears. A long curved sword was at his side and he was swinging two metal balls connected by a string ( AN: ANYONE KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE CALLED?) over his head.

"It's the Dark Knight!" The man yelled to no one. The Knight moved quickly for someone in armor. He leapt up and kicked the man down, using a spare piece of rope to tie him.

"The King's knights will pick him up shortly. You get home." He motioned for her to leave as he finished tying the last knot. Another armor-clad figure moved up next to him,

"Your Highness, you can't keep going off like that. You'll raise suspicion." The Dark Knight nodded and walked back to his horse, a deep black mustang,

"Take him to the dungeon." Clark sighed and nodded, moving to pick the man up as his King rode off.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

"My Lord. The Princess Diana has arrived at the palace." A young man dressed in travel robes informed the seated ruler. The man was dark and his eyes cold. He wore a silk green shirt under his deep green tunic. He raised a silver goblet to his lips and took a sip,

"Excellent. We will have her soon…Tell me, did my Bandits find the gem?" The blonde man took a step back,

"No my Lord."

"Very well, have them question the village leader."

"Well, they did not fully understand your orders, sire…and they…well—"

"Out with it!"

"They killed all the villagers, sire!" He confessed, bowing his head in fear of a blow,

"All of them, Douglas?" The man asked quietly. Douglas stood up straight and fidgeted awhile,

"Well…our scout saw one left, but he is too young to know its location."

"I shall be the judge of that. Bring him to me." Douglas panicked once more,

"It will not be so easy, Lord Luthor. He has joined with John Stewart of the Lantern Corps." Luthor laughed into his wine, letting the liquid slosh up on his face,

"I do not care if he has joined with the Dark Knight himself, you bring me that boy or it will be your head!" He pointed to the door and Douglas gave him a hurried bow. Luthor leaned back into his cushioned chain, gritting in annoyance as he heard a wild laughter come out from another room,

"I did not send for you Jester."

"Joker, dear Lexy! I hate being grouped in with those other clowns!" He laughed again and did a little tumble,

"Get out!"

"Why? 'Cause I might overhear your plans?" He laughed once more, "Lexy wants to kill the king! Lexy wants to kill the king!" He sang in an off-pitched voice.

"Shut up Joker!" The white-faced man gave him a glare,

"C'mon Lexy! Let me in on the joke, maybe I can help?" Luthor sighed and pointed to a large map,

"There's a legend that the Dragon's eye gem will grant its user immortality and limitless power,"

"Immortality? I'm already immoral!" Joker laughed,

"Not like that you moron. The legend goes on to say that the King's parents hid the gem in Keystone Village, to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands."

"Ah, so that's why you wanted the whelp."

"Yes and if my idiot fighters didn't go all sword happy I would have had it by now. The seal that protects the gem is only unlocked by a living Keystone Villager, one who has the mark on his shoulder."

"What about that psychic fella? Do you think he'll see this comin'?"

"I doubt it, his powers are draining since we are nearing the winter months. He always gets weak around this time."

"HAHAHAHAHA…old Brucie's in for a surprise, eh?"

"He is indeed."


	3. Lantern Base

DON'T OWN JL 

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATES ON ALL MY STORIES, BUT I WAS AT MY COMEDY COMPETION**

**SECOND PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH BABY!!!!!!!!!!**

**ANYWHO, HERE YA GO**

Wally West was never still. He bounded up the dirt path and rushed back with equal energy,

"So…" He grinned, attempting once more to get the older two to start a conversation. Shayera waited until he had made his way around her once more before striking him on the back of the head with an open palm,

"Ouch! What was that for?" She gave him a sly grin,

"You know, there maybe some Bandits still around…" She waved a hand behind her at the darkening forest. Wally gulped and ducked back behind John with a weak chuckle. John laughed quietly and stopped for a moment to pull at his brown boots,

"Our base is only a few more miles away." Wally sighed and placed a hand on his stomach,

"Good, because I'm hungry."

"And who says we'll feed you?" Shayera asked him with a smile,

"Ah, never joke about food…its blasphemy."

**222222222222222222**

"My Lord!" Luthor turned to face the red-faced Douglas,

"What?"

"We were able to capture many Lanterns during our surprise attack. Several had been questioned, but none know where John Stewart is."

"Fine. Keep them in the dungeons, I know how they think, Stewart will come for them."

"I'll inform the guards."

**22222222222222222**

For the second time John stopped short and for the second time, Shayera bumped into him,

"Oof, John!" Wally grinned,

"That wouldn't happen so much if you were staring at his arse constantly."

The teenager ducked under her fist and John held up a hand,

"Wally…Shay…enough." The two glanced at each other and moved forward. A large wooden wall was before them with a small door in the middle of it. The door was ajar and above it was a deep blue piece of fabric. As they walked forward, they saw the inside, which was filled with small storage huts and large shack like living quarters. A few people, dressed similar to John raised bows at them. John held up his hand to show them his large, interracially carved jade ring. A feminine voice called out to the guards with a high attitude of authority,

"Easy! Easy! It's Stewart!" A tan woman pushed her way out of the crowd, her face plastered with anger. She was clad in a simple green skirt and a light white shirt, her hair was cut just below her ears and her lips were covered in a thick black lipstick,

"Who is that?" She asked, pointing at Wally,

"That's Wally West." The woman sneered,

"You know the rules you two. Why did you bring him here?"

"His village was destroyed by Bandits, we couldn't leave him." She looked and Wally, who avoided her gaze and nodded,

"Fine. But any trouble he causes will be on you." She pointed to a hut, "Go get yourself something to eat. Stewart, you and Hol are with me." She turned and walked towards the largest hut with black smoke rising above it in small puffs. Obediently, John and Shayera followed, leaving Wally alone in the middle of a circle of armed Lanterns,

"Um…I'm just gonna…yeah…" He hurried off.

**222222222222222**

Katma Tui glowered at her best fighters,

"What happened last night?" She asked as John and Shayera took their seats on sawed off logs,

"We were ambushed by Bandits and were separated."

"So I gathered Stewart, but did you also know that, while you and Hol went adopting, that **_ten _**of our fighters who were under **_your _**command were captured!!??"

John's mouth dropped, "What?"

"You heard me. Rayner, Kilawog, and eight others. Captured, they are now being held in Luthor's prisons." Her eyes silted dangerously, "Because they were under your command, you will lead the rescue team."

John nodded bleakly,

"Along with who else?"

"Just you and Hol. You have to go the Kingdom of Gotham first and give this scroll to the king. He were supply you with more fighters."

"Why?"

"Because he is our ally and he wishes to be kept informed of Luthor's actions. Besides, we can't spare anyone else."

She handed him a scroll with the official seal of the Lantern Corps, imbedded in green wax. She paused thoughtfully,

"Now what about the kid? Where was his village?"

"Keystone." Katma froze and turned back to the table she had been standing by and wrote out another message, sealing it quickly and handing it to John,

"Take him with you. Do NOT let him leave your sight. Understood?" They nodded, "Good, get him something light from the armory and be quick about it."

They left the shack as Katma let out a deep sigh. Things had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

**22222222222222**

John watched as Wally swallowed the last of his bread with a satisfied gulp,

"You guys can cook." He told him as Shayera came back into the area with a light bo staff,

"Here." She tossed it at him, her eyes going wide when he caught it with ease and gave it an expert twirl,

"Don't be so surprised. I lived on a farm, we only had these to train with…although, never this nice." He flipped it once more and stuck it in his belt on his back,

"I'm ready." John packed up the last remains of the food Wally had not eaten and shoved it into a knapsack,

"Alright. Let's go."


	4. New faces

**DON'T OWN NOTHING****. WOOOOO GO ME!**

Luthor walked into his dungeons with his head high and his green cape billowing importantly behind him. His guards snapped to attention and saluted him as he walked up to them,

"My Lord!"

"At ease, I wish to speak with the captive Lanterns."

The guards exchanged looks before the taller one fumbled for the keys to the cells. Luthor rolled his eyes and waited for the shorter guard to open the door,

"Would you like us to accompany you, My Lord?"

"No. As long as you've secured them properly, they'll be of no threat to me."

"Yes, my Lord."

**2222222222222222**

The cells were dark, dank and covered with moldy straw. Water collected high in the ceiling and would drop onto the prone figures of tortured and dying prisoners. Luthor walked down the aisle quickly, heading for the newer and less decrepit cells. He counted down the cell numbers mentally until he reached the farthest cell on the East block.

"Hello."

There were only two prisoners in this cell. Each wore a thick metal collar attached to the wall by a long metal chain. One figure was young, with wild brown hair and a heavy scowl on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled. Without warning he sprung forward, attempting to grab Luthor from behind the cell door, he came close, barely missing him by inches before he was forced back by the chain.

The other figure showed more restraint then his companion. Or possibly he did not want to expose himself any more then what he was. His face was a shiny pink and was twisted and disfigured, a childhood fire had been the cause. He was more muscular then the younger man and his eyes were dark.

Luthor laughed at the sight,

"Easy boy. I wouldn't want you hurt just yet." The younger man growled again at the nickname but with a silent motion from his back, took a step back. Luthor turned to face the burned man with another smile,

"Tell me, Kilawog, did you or any of the others find a boy in the woods two days ago? Possibly Rayner's age or younger?"

Kilawog sighed,

"For the last time. None of us found anyone last night." Luthor turned away and nodded,

"I see. Yet two of your unit was not captured correct?"

"Yes. John Stewart and Shayera Hol. Why are you asking this Luthor, you already know."

"Conformation." He smiled again, "Good, so I should expect a rescue?"

Kyle Rayner gave a hallow laugh,

"It would be suicide."

"But I thought, 'Nobody gets left behind?'" Luthor told him mockingly. Rayner's face froze and he turned his back to Luthor, who laughed at the reaction,

"Good. I place my guards on high alert then. Soon I'll have the whole collection, especially when I find your base."

Both Lanterns exchanged uneasy looks as Luthor continued,

"I know exactly where your so called secret base is and as we speak my men will be gearing up to attack it."

"You won't get away with this, our treaty with the King—"

"Will do you no good." Luthor laughed, "Don't you see? The King will have his hands full and will not be able to spare any fighters to help some peasants. And besides once I have the Dragon's eye gem…"

Both Kyle and Kilawog shifted into fits of laughter,

"What? What is so funny?"

Kyle wiped at an imaginary tear,

"You could never posses the Dragon's eye. It is too well guarded…" He broke off into laughter, clutching his side. Luthor felt his anger boiling up,

"If it is so well guarded then tell me why every last man, woman and child of Keystone is dead!" Kyle fell silent shortly after Kilawog,

"How did you know about Keystone?"

"It seems not everyone there was loyal to the cause."

"Woman and children? ……..you bastard." Luthor smirked,

"I'll be back later."

Kyle settled back against the wall and sighed,

"All of them? Now the door can never be opened…." He muttered.

Kilawog grasped his arm and gave him a small grin,

"I doubt that Luthor murdered them all. Don't worry. Stewart will know what to do."

"I hope so…"

**22222222222222222**

Bruce waved his servants off with one grateful hand. Before Diana and himself was a feast fit for…well, royalty. Diana smiled at him,

"Your chiefs are exquisite, Bruce. My compliments."

"Thank you, Lady Diana. They will be pleased to hear such praise from one as well traveled as yourself." Bruce smiled and sipped at his wine,

"Did you sleep well, My Lady?"

"I did. Yet I found that when I went to seek a question from you last night, your servant Alfred said you were not around."

Bruce seemed to hold his next sip of wine longer then the first.

"Ahem, yes. I had some important matters to attend to."

At that moment Clark Kent hurried into the room. He bowed to Diana, who smiled and saluted Bruce,

"May I speak with you privately?" Bruce noted the worried look in his eyes and stood up,

"Pardon us, Lady Diana. I will return shortly."

Diana nodded understandingly as the men hurried out of the room.

**2222222222222222222**

"Alright Clark. What's wrong?" Bruce asked his tone shifting.

"We received word on Keystone…" He trailed off, looking at the floor dejectedly.

"And?"

"From what we have gathered, there was only one survivor."

Bruce nodded, "Where is he?"

"He has joined with the Lantern John Stewart and Shayera Hol. We also received word from Katma Tui that they are on their way here with the boy."

"Boy?"

"The villager is seventeen at most from what I have heard."

"When will they arrive?"

"By sunrise tomorrow."

"Good, ride out tonight and meet them half way, make sure you get the boy here unharmed."

"Right."


	5. gasp another update

**ME? OWN SOMETHIN'? SURELY YOU JEST KIND SIR!**

* * *

"Whoa." Wally stopped walking and pointed over the tops of the large evergreens. John nodded,

"That's the Kingdom of Gotham. Ruled over by the Wayne's for generations. We should be there by tomorrow." He told him, dropping his pack to the ground. Wally raised an eyebrow, "Tomrrow? But…it's right there!"

Shayera shook her head and began to reshape her ponytail,

"Once the sun sets the drawbridge is raised and isn't lowered unless it's an emergency. Our mission is a discreet one, we can afford to wait six hours but not for everyone to know that we're here." She settled under a large tree and motioned to Wally, "Why don't you get some fire wood? And I'll start dinner."

Wally shrugged and pulled off his bo staff, leaving next to Shayera so he could better climb the surrounding evergreens, his stomach growling as he jogged off.

"Don't go too far." John called to his retreating back. Shayera looked at him and he rubbed the back of his head,

"It's just…I wouldn't want to…have to go far to…find him…right." He slurred out quickly. Shayera laughed, her voice easing John's worry. A branch snapped to the side of them and John quickly pulled Shayera to her feet,

"John, Shayera…it is me." A soldier walked forward, out of the shadows, leading three horses behind him.

"Clark! You tryin' to give us a heartattack?" John asked with a grin. Clark bowed his head and returned the grin,

"Bruce didn't think it was polite to leave his guests out in the wild." He looked around, "Where is the boy?"

He turned and saw Wally walk up with an arm full of branches, "Who the hell are you?"

"Wally, this is Clark Kent, captain of the royal guards." Wally's eyes had already moved away from the adults and he dropped his bundle and was gazing at the pure white horse that was leading the two brown ones,

"A Metropolis Stallion…old but spry….is it yours?" Clark nodded proudly and patted its mane as it nuzzled into Wally's neck,

"Heehe…what's its name?"

"Krypton."

"Funny name." Clark held out his hand and Wally shook it,

"Funny? Yeah, I guess it is. And you are?"

"Wally West." Clark eyed him quickly, glancing at Shayera and John.

"Well, it's getting late. Let's head for the castle." Clark saddled Krypton and John and Shayera rode double on a brown horse while Wally was allowed to ride the last horse himself.

Clark rode next to Wally, talking calmly and in a friendly tone, his eyes the only thing showing his worry.

* * *

The came up to a small side door, edged inside one of the massive walls surrounding the Kingdom.

"Geez, these walls surround just the castle?" Wally asked in wonder as Clark slipped off Krypton and knocked on the door.

"There is also a city inside." Shayera told him.

"Who seeks entrance?" A voice called from the ramparts above them.

"Captain Kent. Open the door." Some hurried scrambling was heard and the large bolts on the side door were lifted and moved away, allowing the door to swing open.

The group led their horses in, handing the reins to several waiting soldiers. Relived of the horses, Clark led them up a small set of stone stairs, which winded around in a circular path. Torches were scarce and they were in total darkness at times. Clark took a sharp turn and if Wally hadn't been so close, he would not have noticed. He turned again, this time going through a seemingly solid wall,

"What?" Wally jumped back in surprise and John smirked as Clark poked his head back through,

"It's an illuson." Wally shrugged and followed the other two.

They walked into a small, yet well furnished room. A round table in the middle, surrounded by comfy chairs, pillows were around on the floor, large enough to be beds, food had already been placed on the table. Two people were already seated at the table, Clark standing to the side.

One looked to be in his late thirties, wearing a black robe and a calm expression. The other was older, Wally couldn't tell how old, his eyes were warm and tinted, his skin was also strange.

John and Shayera quickly bowed, leaving Wally standing there looking puzzled. Shayera hit his knee,

"Wally, bow to your King." Realization flashed in his eyes and he quickly mimicked John's actions,

"Sorry, sir." The man's face did not change but his eyes seemed to laugh,

"Do not worry about it. For now, let's just forget the formalities." He motioned for them to take a seat and they did. The King surrounded by Clark and his other companion, John next to Clark, then Wally followed by Shayera, who was seated next to the quiet man,

"It's been awhile, J'onn." She smiled.

"It has." He agreed. And Wally looked at all of them,

"What is going on?"

Bruce leveled his gaze with him,

"It's a long story…"


	6. A freaking rock

**I KNOW WHAT YOU MUST ALL BE THINKING…HOLY CRAP…AN UPDATE? IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!**

**NO, NO…GET OUTTA YOUR BOMB SHELTERS; IT'S JUST ME WITH SOME FREE TIME. YAY!**

**UPDATES FOR MY OTHER STORIES CAN BE EXPECTED SOON TO. **

**OK…I'M DONE…ON WITH DA CHAP!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! -flees- **

* * *

Wally's eyes felt as if they would never go back to normal size again. He sat near the edge of his seat, gripping it in his cold hands, feeling many foreign emotions swelling up inside of him.

"So…you're saying that…my village…my rinky dink village was guarding some sorta rock?"

Bruce frowned at the term 'rock', "The Dragon's eye gem, Wally, is one of the most powerful sources of magic in this world. It has been said that Merlin himself once held it as a secondary source of power. Also that many victories in the Crusades were won because of it."

Wally smiled slightly, his eyes flickering towards every serious adult face he could view. They had to be kidding.

The emotions inside him were beginning to quell, now only a sort of disappointed humor was left,

"Look, I don't know about the rocks in Gotham but in Keystone…a rock is a rock. It can't make anyone immortal or defeat armies…that's just old wives tales."

John gave a small nod in Wally's direction, "Even if it's just a rock to you, kid. It's the reason why you're family and village are gone."

His statement struck a harsh blow into Wally's gut. As much as he didn't believe in hocus pocus and voo doo, he couldn't dismiss the reality that he was now alone in this world.

His family, his friends, hell even that dorky kid he would never talk to because he ate his own nostril pickings, they were all gone, lost to him forever, and because of what?

A God damned rock.

His eyes narrowedas he sat still, glaring at his hands, watching them become blurry as his vision slowly become filled with tears.

He would not cry, he told himself fiercely, not in front of the King, his knight, that hot chick who was telling John of for being so blunt, he would overcome this…he had no other choice.

"Who did this?" He finally rasped out, his eyes pushing back the tears, holding them from the world but hiding them from no one.

Bruce studied him carefully, slowly changing the poor judgment he had made of this boy when he first met him.

"Lord Lex Luthor." Clark told him gently, in hopes of keeping the boy calm. Wally clenched his hands together, standing up quickly, staring Bruce down,

"Then why are we still here? We know he did it, then let's go after him!"

"It's not that simple." Wally would not take this as an answer; he had heard it many times in his life as he was no longer the child who heeded the adults without question.

"Why not? You're army can't handle him or what? You're gonna let him get away with the murder of your people!"

Now John and Shayera were standing, trying to coax the teen back into his seat,

"Wally, you don't speak to the king like—"

"The hell I will! If he's just gonna sit there on his royal ass then he doesn't deserve to be king!"

Bruce was watching the scene play out, waiting for the right moment and waiting out Wally's rants and accusations. He knew what he was going through. To know the cause of death of a loved one but being powerless to stop it…it made them similar.

He held in a disapproving glare as Wally let out a string of vulgarities that made John blink.

Well maybe not that similar.

"Are you finished?" He asked in a quiet, almost bored voice. Wally's finger, coarse and dirty, as any peasant's finger would be, was in his face in a heartbeat,

"No. I'm not! I wanna know why it's not that simple!" He stopped his foot mid stamp, feeling that to be a little too childish.

Bruce collected his thoughts, organized them quickly and broke down several of the bigger words before even blinking.

"Without proof, the other leaders of this country would see any attack as an unprovoked assault on Luthor and, to maintain the many treaties we have, they would have to come to his aid."

The laws and politics, that had taken years and lives to set down across the land were quickly pushed away by the red head,

"But we _know _he did it! Can't you tell the others that?"

"To keep peace…the law stopped working like that many decades ago."

"Then don't send anyone in the name of Gotham! Let me go. I wanna meet this guy!"

His words were filled with passion and naivety, Clark had to admire them. They seemed so simple…so right. He spoke with the innocence of one who had never been faced with war or delicate treaties that hung nations in the balance.

"Unfortunately, you cannot be permitted to leave the safety of this Kingdom."

John grabbed Wally's shoulder as the teen's face went from righteous fury to disbelief,

"What? Why?"

"Because, you are possibly the only survivor of your village, meaning Luthor will be looking for you."

Wally yanked himself out of John's grip,

"Why? I don't know where that rock is."

Bruce rose, in a calm and dignified manner, taking the two steps that separated himself from Wally and raised a hand.

For a brief, wild moment, Wally thought that Bruce was going to hit him. His scrunched his eyes tightly together, as if that would dull the coming pain.

Instead, to his surprise, the hand went to his right arm, tugging lightly and upwards on his sleeves, rolling up the worn fabric to reveal his upper arm and his tattoo.

A sleek black dragon was curled around a small key, its tail shielding it and its fangs almost daring someone to try and take it.

"You don't have to know where the gem is. All Luthor needs is this symbol etched onto a live member of the Keystone village." His gaze went cold and Wally almost shivered,

"To gain, almost limitless power…all he needs is you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**


	7. Diana

**I OWE NOTHING! SUPER HAPPY DEPRESSED TIME! **

"I wanna go out."

"Then go out."

"I meant like…outside the Kingdom! It's been a week!"

"Sorry, but no."

Wally let his head hit the wooden table with a thud; he shut his eyes tightly in discomfort and sighed,

"But John…." He whined in mock agony.

John looked up from his scroll with a scowl. It was hard enough reading Latin and translating it, but with Wally around…it was damn near impossible.

"Wally, I need to work."

"Why?"

"Because these translations need to be done."

"Why?"

"Because Katma encoded messages in them."

"Why?"

John's short temper blew past calm and he stood up, knocking his chair over in anger,

"Get out! Go for a walk around the castle or something!"

His finger cut across Wally's opening mouth,

"NOW!"

**2222**

Wally sighed at the thought of that conversation as he stepped sullenly down the stone steps into the small city that was held inside Gotham's walls.

It had been almost two hours ago, and from what he heard from the nearby guards, John was still pissed.

Wally kicked at a loose stone. It wasn't his fault he was bored. In Keystone, you could roam as much as you wanted and there was always someone to join you.

Wally needed open spaces. He needed freedom. He needed…some food.

The teen's stomach growled low in annoyance as he found himself taking in the smells of the market place.

The sun was shining gallantly on the bustling crowds and filled booths. People fought the movements of the crowds as they hurried on to their next purchases.

"Chickens and hens! Finest this side o' Gotham!"

"Fresh fruit! Come get it quick!"

"Rare items here! Get your rare items here!"

"FISH!"

Wally squeezed past a particularly round man and tripped, stumbling for a few steps until he ran into something soft.

"Uh…"

In a flash, spears surrounded him and the marketplace grew quiet and the sky over head grew gray.

"I'm sorry…I…I…" He took a step back and felt a spear poke him. The soft thing he had run into also stepped back. And in an instant he noticed it wasn't a thing. She was a woman.

She had raven hair and wore a flowing white toga, very much in contrast to the harsh clothed woman around her.

Her face was delicately brought out with make up and her eyes softened at Wally before hardening at the guards,

"Who ordered you to take arms up against a child?" She asked haughtily and Wally cringed.

Royalty.

It was always royalty who spoke that way, even if it was in his favor.

The guard with the spear near his side paused,

"We are charged with your protection, Lady Diana." He told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Protection?" She asked in disbelief, "You are here to carry my bags. Lay down your weapons."

The guards sputtered in anger, looking towards their leader for some kind of signal.

"Do as she commands." He muttered in defeat, his eyes glaring daggers at Wally.

The woman's eyes roamed over Wally's dusty and worn tunic and old boots.

"Poor dear." She told him and Wally raised an eyebrow, "Come with me."

With the guards waiting for him to make a mistake, Wally shrugged and simply followed.

**2222222**

J'onn's eyes opened slowly as his body heaved and panted in complete exhaustion. His body sat rigid in a specially designed chair and the room was darkened to his liking.

"Did you see anything?" Bruce asked from a corner, not daring to move any closer.

J'onn stared at him, "Only glimpses. My power has truly begun to drop as the winter snows come closer to us."

Bruce nodded in understanding, "Tell me what you can."

"…torture…fear….anger…lust…Death…" He paused, "All these loom in our futures. But the boy's…"

Bruce's curiosity peaked,

"Wally?"

"Yes….so much pain comes from and to him. But…I cannot sense anger…nor hatred…"

"Did you see what might happen?"

"Not enough to describe. I shall try again."

Bruce crossed the room and placed a hand on his advisor's shoulder,

"No. Get some rest."

"As you wish."

**2222222**

John had finished his scroll quickly once Wally had left, settled for a hearty breakfast and had gone to get his axe sharpened before guilt hit him.

He had yelled at Wally, for being…well, Wally. That wasn't exactly fair and he regretted it now.

He decided to go searching for the red head and as he rounded the corner that led to the exit, he found himself staring at a small entourage.

"Wally?" He asked, picking out his friend in a second.

The woman he was with gave him a sharp look,

"Are you this boy's guardian?"

"Well, I…"

"Are you or not?"

"Yes. I suppose you could say that."

She glared at him now and John became confused then sullen,

"What did he do?"

He asked, thinking Wally had created some more mischief for himself.

"It's what you did!" She announced and John's face faulted,

"Wha…?"

"Letting the one you are supposed to be taking care of wander in such dangerous places like the market!" She took a step closer,

"Dressing him in rags!" Another step.

"Feeding him near to nothing!" Yet another step, this time accompanied by a harsh point at Wally's thin frame,

"You should be ashamed!"

"Back off, Lady!"

All three turned to see Shayera shooting glares at Diana, who had come closer and closer to John, her finger almost in his face.

Shayera looked ready to leap at Diana and punch her squarely in the face as she walked to stand next to John.

"Don't talk about things you can't understand, Princess." She snarled in defense of her lover.

Diana, either silenced by her appearance or words, stood mute for a moment, but only a moment.

"How dare you—"

"wait!"

Wally had finally managed to find a chance to speak when his efforts during the Diana storm went unnoticed.

"It's not like that, Diana. John and Shayera are just my buddies, they're not responsible for…my tattered wear." He told her, using the phrase that she had used to describe his outfit.

Wally was about to continue with a new figure entered the area, giving light to how small it was when Wally had to step over,

"I hope we're not fighting…"

Clark Kent smiled kindly at the group. His eyes darting over all of them, piecing together what he missed.

His answer was their silence and he shrugged,

"Shayera, John, Wally, the King has called for another meeting."

Diana pursed her lips for a minute, looking at the Captain,

"I was not called?" She asked in an almost hurt tone.

Clark's smile faltered but he kept it up,

"I am sorry. It is a matter of governmental affairs."

Diana smiled brightly,

"Good. Then I shall come since I am hear to observe your customs, this seems like the perfect time."

Before anyone could say a word to stop her, the woman had stepped off, heading towards the meeting hall with haste.

"Well…that's going to be trouble."


	8. Patienceoh, the irony

**I don't own anything. **

…

**Really.**

…

**I don't….**

**ON TO DA CHAP!**

**-- and yeah, I know it's been forever…>.> but uhm…ta da? **

* * *

Bruce cocked an eyebrow in surprise when he saw Diana following his Captain, who was shrugging as if it could not have been helped.

Great.

Wally followed in shortly, talking quickly to John and Shayera.

"Wally." Bruce started, staring at him in amusement. "Where are the clothes we supplied you with?"

Wally shrugged comfortably and sat down in his usual chair, "Ya can't expect a stud like me to go out in those frilly things. Thanks, but I'm good."

Diana huffed, clearly not accepting Wally's answer and still shooting glares at Shayera.

"Lady Diana, I do not believe you were part of the summons."

Diana threw an icy glare his way, not backing down from the King of Gotham for any reason.

"I was sent here to learn about your ways and customs. How can I if I am never invited?"

Clark tried once more to appease her.

"It's much more complicated then that…"

"Oh? So now I am a fool who cannot understand anything at all?" She said, whirling on him in a flash.

Clark held up his hands as a sign of peace, "No, I did not mean…that is…"

Bruce sighed and held up a hand, "Let her stay, Captain." He announced, his eyes locked on Diana, "She may be of use."

**

* * *

**

Wally was bored again. All Bruce ever talked about was what they couldn't do. Or what they shouldn't do. That was ridiculous.

Talk didn't get a man anywhere. But Bruce seemed to love to do it all the same. He had already sent people to confirm the missing Lantern's locations and as soon as they were found, they would be rescued.

Which was all well and good…but it meant John and Shay would leave soon after and Wally, for his own protection, would be kept hidden away for the rest of his life.

"Gah! I can't stand it anymore!"

He had been patient long enough. He knew how dangerous it was for him to leave the safety of the castle. He knew that both Bruce and John had flat out ordered him to not leave Gotham even once, but he also knew he had waited and waited and his patience was gone.

"By the time they even find the Lantern's it's gonna be too late…" He muttered as he slipped down another darkened hallway, just behind the back of a sleepy guard.

"And if I find the Lanterns…I'll find Luthor." Anger sparked through him at the thought of the man which spurred him onto his recklessness, not even bothering to think about what could happen if Luthor got him or not even caring.

Wally ended up in the stables before the sun had even begun to rise; he searched quickly until a familiar horse was found.

"Krypton!" The horse nuzzled his neck gently and he patted it with the same kindness.

"I know you're Clark's horse…but you think you can do me a favor?" He was nuzzled again and took this as a yes, gearing the horse quickly and trotting out towards the same side door he had used to enter the city almost a week prior.

"You there! Halt!" A guard wheezed at him from the stairs and with his words, Wally bolted, unhinging the small door and thanking the Gods it wasn't too heavy or too small for his horse. He urged Krypton out of the door frame and was soon galloping off into the distance.

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean he's gone?"

The guard fumbled under the watchful eye of his King, "I'm sorry sire, but we weren't able to stop him from taking the horse."

Clark rolled his eyes, "We're talking about the boy on the horse. Which way did he go?"

The guard pointed a shaky finger, not understanding why so much fuss was being made over a mere boy when the Captain's horse had just been stolen.

"Return to your post." Bruce snapped in anger, clicking his boots along the cobble stone as he walked back down from the gate with Clark. "That impatient fool…"

Clark nodded in agreement. "You have to admit…he did stay longer then we thought he would."

Bruce clicked his teeth together, "He never mentioned he wanted to go and seek revenge, and don't give me that look, Clark, that's exactly what he left to do."

Clark allowed Bruce to enter the castle first, brushing away servant girls who were offering him a drink.

"He probably figured he'd be guarded even more if he had mentioned it. Smart lad."

Bruce's hand went to his temple, as if seeking patience. "Call the others. We'll have to move faster then I anticipated."

"Yes sir."

**

* * *

**

Wally wasn't sure when he had actually woken up, but when he rolled onto his side, away from his small campfire and found himself staring into the painted face of a twisted looking clown, he could only think of one thing to say.

"GAH!"

**

* * *

**

**And yes. That's where I end this chapter. **

**I never really thought I would come back to this after all the crap that's been happening in the drama that is my life, but a lot you were still sending me reviews and e-mails…and that really helped to kinda get me back going.**

**I want to promise you guys regular updates with really long chapters, but I'm too flakey for that, so I won't.**

**just enjoy what ya get and I'll keep trying to get it to ya. **

**Thanks.**


	9. Night and Day

**BEHOLD! AN UPDATE...**

**TA DA? **

LOVE YA REVIEWERS...THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT

----------

The clown rolled back playfully at Wally's cry.

"Aho! Easy lad. Go any higher and I'll think you're a eunuch."

Wally scrambled to his feet, shivering slightly at the clown's pale skin and twisted grin.

"Who are you?"

The clown seemed to chide him; he waved a finger and tutted several times.  
"No, no, no. That's not how we ask things from Uncle Jay."

"Uncle Jay?" Wally stepped back, thinking the clown madder and madder by the second.

The clown gave a wildly over dramatic gasp.

"How'd ya guess, kid?" He did another cartwheel to bring himself closer to Wally.

"The name's Joker, actually." He laughed as he slammed a fist into the teen's stomach, blurring his vision and sending him, gasping to his knees.

"Aw, no K.O? I must need practice."

He pulled back his fist again but Wally ducked under it, tackling Joker in the gut by pushing his weight up quickly.

Joker laughed again as he flipped with Wally, sending them both head over heels, Wally landing in a heap near a tree while Joker landing near perfect on his hands.

"You'll have to do better then that, ol' boy."

He pushed his weight up and spun, both feet circling in the air, cracking Wally twice in the jaw as he tried to get back to his feet.

The second kick sent Wally into the tree, his head snapping back with a thud against the wood, his body going limp.

Joker sighed, his face going into a frown.

"Kid's these days…" He laughed again, picking Wally up easily over his right shoulder. "Now. Let's go see if you're even the right one…"

He lifted Wally's sleeve, bunching it up and peering insanely at the tattoo.

"Ah! Lexy is just gonna love this Christmas present."

Joker's gaze fell onto Krypton the horse, which reared back and rushed out of sight.

-----------------------------------------

John sighed as he called the small search party to a halt.

"He would've needed to gallop all night and half a day to get farther then this."

Clark shrugged, "Krypton might have last a few more miles…but chances are Wally stopped sooner to keep him from burning out."

Shayera was kneeling in the dirt, brushing away some leaves softly.

"He covered his trail."

Both John and Clark blinked at this news.

"…that doesn't make sense."

Shayera pointed at the prints that had been hidden under the leaves, "Look."

Diana glanced down and followed the set of horse prints, "Yes, but, why is Wally going one way and the horse the other?"

Shayera hadn't even looked that far off the path, she shot a glare at Diana as she got back to her feet, turning her back on the Princess so she was left out of the circle.

"He might've let the horse go…traveled on foot."

"All that distance? I beg to differ, Shayera." Diana countered. Shayera turned quickly to face her.

"It would lower the chance of being caught while resting in the day."

"Not if he traveled during the day and rested at night."

"Travel during the day while he's being searched for? Not likely."

They were both stepping closer now, anger building.

John took a step back but Clark moved forward to step in between them. "Ladies, please…let's not fight."

John looked down, not really wanting to see Clark get popped in the face by one of the two and as he did something caught his eye.

"There's two prints here…and one's too big to be Wally's." He compared it to his own print. "Hell, it's bigger then mine and Clark's as well."

Clark kneeled next to the print, "It's bigger then a normal man…and see…here it's soft, but over by the tree it get deeper…he gained more weight…like he picked up something…"

John's blood chilled as he noticed a small crack in the tree, "That's where the other set of prints end as well."

Diana furrowed her brow, following the prints up the path.

"So? We follow the prints and we find Wally. Simple."

Shayera scoffed once more, "Any fool would have covered their tracks, Princess. These are probably fakes."

"Must you contradict everything thing I say?" Diana snapped back, clearly upset.

Shayera stepped closer once more, "Maybe if you actually had experience in these sorts of things—"

Clark stepped in between them again.

"Please, this isn't going to be helping anyone. Especially Wally." He now added in the missing teen's name, trying to get them to focus once more.

Shayera folded her arms and glared at the ground.

"So what do we do?"

Clark sighed, "We go back and tell Bruce what we've found. He'll have to make a decision from there."

John nodded, "We'd be foolish to keep tracking through Luthor's lands anyway."

Diana huffed slightly before nodding, "You're right. You're right, of course."

They made their way back to the kingdom, Diana and Shayera sparing glares at each other the whole way.

------------------------

Luthor waved away the guards, leaving a path open for the Joker, who was dragging a dazed looking young man behind him with a rope.

"I already told you Joker…I'm not into…"

"Lexy, dear boy…this is something a little more…wanted."

Luthor rolled his eyes, "Now why would I want him?"

Joker giggled and pulled Wally forward, his sleeve already pushed up,

"Why indeed?"


	10. Big Feet

**DON'T OWN JL OR JLU. **

* * *

Luthor glared at the Joker, 

"You fool! Why did you bring him here!?"

Joker seemed confused by Luthor's attitude, "Weren't you the one saying how much you needed the boy?"

"Yes! But this is too soon…if Bruce was to connect…" Luthor paused, an insane smile playing on his lips, "…forget what I just said-"

"Done."

Luthor glared again, "…this might work out even better then I thought it would."

Wally blinked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"…so what should I do with the kid, Luthor?" The Joker asked, pulling the rope a bit.

Wally shook his head, as if finally making the connections for himself, "Wait…you're Luthor?!?" Without much warning he lunged forward, aiming to head butt the older man but finding himself being pulled back by Joker, "You bastard! I kill you for what you did!!" Wally snarled, struggling against his bonds. "Murderer!"

Luthor looked amused by the boy's actions, gazing at the fire dancing in his green eyes. The madman seemed to shrug, the movement only looking more regal in his green robe, the fire from the torches near by adding to the effect.

"And what exactly did I do, child?" He asked Wally, who had by now been forced to his knees. His tone was mocking and the raised eyebrow that went with it was just as condescending.

Wally once more attempted to lunge at the man but he was backhanded by the Joker, causing him to spit fresh blood on Luthor's green hall rug.

"You killed my family…" He told the man darkly. "You destroyed my village just so you could have power!"

Luthor nodded, "…hmm…that sounds about right." He walked back to his throne, "But what does it matter…they were only peasants."

"BASTARD!" Wally screamed in rage as he fought like a caged beast to be free.

"Take him to the dungeon, but keep him separate from our other guests."

"I swear Luthor! This isn't over!" Wally called out before being forced out of the room by two of the castle's guards. Once he was out of Luthor's sight, he seemed to calm down. He bit his lip in frustration that he was powerless to do anything with the murderer of his family was sitting right before him. And what was worse, he had disobeyed his friends only to find himself at the mercy of the man they had been trying to protect him from.

"…some great plan, Wally." He muttered to himself as he was led into the cold dungeon. "…I'm such an idiot."

The guard behind him grunted and shoved him roughly into a damp cell and before Wally could even think, his bonds were cut and the bar door was slammed shut and locked.

He sat for a moment in self pity before noticing the whispers around him. He looked up in fear only to find himself staring into the face of what he thought was a monster.

* * *

"So…you found two tracks?" Bruce asked Clark quietly as he glanced over a giant map that had been pinned to the wall. 

"Yes. One of them was Wally's, we think…"

"You think?"

"Well, there's no real way to be sure but we found horse prints as well and the prints had the same mark indented in them as all of Gotham's horseshoes have."

"So, we can assume that Wally went to go find Luthor. He was ambushed by someone…"

"…who had big feet." John chimed in.

Bruce's eyes seemed to roll as they settled on John. "…who had big feet and was most likely working for Luthor." He sighed, "So, now our biggest problem is the fact that Luthor has all the pieces he needs."

John sighed, "We need to get Wally back before we do anything else."

Bruce nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking. But if we go it can only be the few of us."

"Us? You're planning on going?" Shayera asked him, looking surprised.

Bruce smiled and went over to the wall on his left and pulled down on a small lever on the side of a grand painting. The painting swung inwards, leading to a spiral staircase. "Of course I am."

* * *

"AHAHAHAH!!!" 

Kilawog winced as Wally's scream nearly broke his eardrum. "Whoa! Take it easy kid!" He frowned, the motion even odder with the scars on his face, "I know I'm not Prince Charming but I'm not that bad."

"…sorry…I'm just jumpy…"

Another laugh came out of the darkness from the same cell as Kilawog. Another young man, close to Wally's age was sitting on a pile of straw.

"Aw, c'mon Kilawog, that mug of yours would scare even the Dark Knight!"

Wally smiled a bit to himself as he watched the two across the hall bicker for a moment. Kyle was waving his hand for a dramatic effect when Wally noticed his ring.  
"Hey…that ring…it's just like John's. You guys are Lanterns too?"

Kyle stopped and looked back at Wally, disbelief all over his face.  
"John…as in John Stewart?" How do you know him?"

"I've been traveling with them for the last week or so…"

Kilawog and Kyle both scrambled to the bars. "You were with Stewart!?"

"We'll be outta here in no time then!"

"He must be outside planning something…"

It was very hard for Wally to say the next part. "Well…I don't know about that…"

Both Lanterns gave him a steely gaze. "Why?"

The red head went into an explanation of how he met John and Shay and the last few major events that had occurred, finishing with the story of his running away from Gotham.

Kyle sunk back into the straw, "I knew it was too good to be true…"

Wally suddenly felt his presence was no longer wanted. "…sorry…" He told them before heading over to a corner farther away from the cell door. He laid down in the soft straw that had been put there who knows how long ago and curled himself into a ball, feeling foolish and feeling as if everything was over.

**

* * *

**

**SO….WOW, YEAH…BEEN AWHILE HUH GUYS? WELL I WILL SAY THIS, I DO PLAN ON FINISHING ALL THE CURRENT STORIES THOUGH I CAN'T REALLY GIVE A DEADLINE ON WHEN THAT'LL HAPPEN. **

**YEP. GO LIFE! WOO!**


	11. Back to Keystone

**DON'T OWN JL **

* * *

Wally felt a small rock hit his forehead with enough force to jerk him out of his fitful slumber but not enough to hurt him.

"Ugh…what's up?" He looked over, across the hall to the cell that held Kyle and Kilawog.

Kyle had a small pile of stones near his right foot and he looked worried. "You were thrashing around in your sleep."

Wally blinked and looked around, the pile of straw had been moved all around his cell and he set about pulling it back together.

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered, acting as if his current job was keeping him from a normal conversation.

Kilawog frowned, though it was hard to tell when his face did anything with the amount of scarring around it.

"It's ok, you know. You must miss your family."

Wally paused before grabbing another small pile to add to his growing one.

Kyle noticed his pause and added, "You were calling for your Uncle…and for John."

Wally began to fix the pile how he liked it, pretending to take great care in doing so, though he was only trying to buy time to collect his voice.

"Meh. I'm fine. Just had a bad apple or something." He told them with a bright smile. "Thanks, really, but I'm gonna get some sleep." He told them, faking a yawn and lying back down with his back towards the other two.

Kilawog and Kyle looked at each other for a moment. If Wally was going to play it off as nothing, they would let him for now but Kyle still had that pile of stones should the teen begin having nightmares again.

* * *

John was waiting impatiently for Bruce and Diana. He had already sent Shay and Clark to Keystone to head off Luthor while he and the others went to his castle to check for Wally and the other Lanterns.

Bruce had come out in his black armor, securing the helmet on and covering his face. "Ready?"

John threw him a disgruntled look. "Been ready. Where's the Princess?" John was still a little unsure if they should be getting her involved in their problems but Bruce had said that she refused to take no for an answer.

Diana came out with J'onn, who would be staying at the castle to relay messages to the three hotspots.

"Good luck to all of you." J'onn told them quietly. John nodded and walked towards the stables with Diana. The Dark Knight taking another route.

­­­

* * *

Clark had brought the horse to an almost sudden stop when he saw the remains of Keystone.

"…I."

Clark shook his head; he had visited Keystone many times in its glory days and was saddened to see such a village destroyed.

Shayera, on the other hand, had covered her nose. The bodies that hadn't been burned were now decomposing and smelled. "This place reeks." She muttered, looking towards Clark with a scowl, not moved by the scene. She had already experienced it and had been ready.

Clark pointed to the hill that was set off in the distance. "We'll wait there…" He told her, a little unnerved by her coldness.

She nodded and they both began the walk up towards the hill. "So, do you know where the Stone is?"

Clark smiled for a moment. "Vaguely. Bruce has a better idea but only the people here truly knew."

"But Wally doesn't know." She reminded him.

"You think Luthor's going to believe him if he says that? Besides all he has to do is drag Wally around until he does find something."

Shayera laughed and Clark looked at her, "What?"

"Luthor doesn't know what he's getting into."

* * *

"Get up! Wally! Up!" Kyle was shouting his name again.

"Can't I sleep for like…GAH!" Two soldiers hauled him up by the armpits and he looked over and saw that another group was gathered around Kyle and Kilawog's cell.

Wally didn't struggle until he saw Kyle close up. Kyle's eyes were filled with tears and one of the guards held a bloodied axe at his side. Wally's breath hitched for a moment until he saw that Kilawog was just a step back behind Kyle.

"BASTARDS!" Kyle screamed as they opened his cell, two going in to attempt to subdue him. They were having a hell of a time once Kilawog joined the fray.

Wally was now trying to pull out of the grip they had on him and his guard shook him.

"Easy boy, we can't kill you. Orders."

Wally pieced together the rest. The guards had probably come in to kill the Lanterns while they slept and judging by the blood on the axe, they were going to finish up with Kyle and Kilawog.

Kyle and Kilawog, however, were not going to go down easily and it took a few more guards to finally hold them down.

"Pains in the ass. Hurry up and kill 'em." One guard snapped and the axe holder brought his weapon up.

"STOP!" Wally bellowed loud enough to cause everyone to look at him. "You can't kill them!"

The guards smirked and moved his hand to order them to continue.

Wally thought fast. "Do it and I bite my tongue. And Luthor wants me alive, remember?" He hissed.

The guard seemed to consider this. "Alright. Take these two outside." Kyle and Kilawog were dragged towards the dungeon's entrance.

The guard moved behind Wally, "And kill them there."

"WHAT!?" Wally cried out as a metal covered hand knocked him hard in the back of the head, forcing him back into the darkness.

* * *

Luthor was waiting with his escort for Wally. He was tapping his foot impatiently and began to pace.

"Here ya are, ya honor." The head guard held Wally loosely in his hands, the boy's limp body flopping over a bit.

Luthor raised an eyebrow, "He better not be dead." He told him warningly.

The guard swallowed, "O'course he's not dead. Had to knock the little wanker out. Said he'd bite his tongue, he did."

Luthor walked up the guard with a narrowed look. "If he's not all there when he wakes up, I'll have you castrated."

The guard took a step back and held Wally with a little more care now. "O'course."

Luthor walked with a quick step to his main door, calling for his horses. "The Lanterns are dead as well, correct?"

"The men are finishing the last two as we speak." One guard called up from the side, holding his pike smartly.

Luthor sneered for a moment, not wanting to think about the mess they had made in his dungeons.

"Alright. Everyone get a horse. We ride to Keystone."

"Aye!"

* * *

**SO, YEP. JUST ABOUT ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO IN THIS STORY...WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN A YEAR THEN...LOL...YEAH...BAD JOKE xD **

**SORRY GUYS. I REALLY APPRIECATE EVERYONE'S SUPPORT AND REVIEWS.**

**HAVE A GOOD REST OF SUMMER IF I DON'T UPDATE BEFORE THEN **


	12. The end

**I don't own JL/JLU or ...uh...the Dark Ages.**

**Read and Review...hope ya like.**

* * *

Wally was thrown over a spare horse, a guard riding next to him to keep him from falling. Luthor smiled insanely and pulled his sword out and pointed with it.

"Now, men. To Keystone!" He yelled, his horse taking off at a fast gallop.

The guards kicked their horses as well, following their leader.

* * *

Kyle and Kilawog were putting up a fierce fight as the guards dragged them out of the castle. Days with little water and almost no food had drained the two Lanterns.

"Gah!" Kyle took a particularly vicious hit to his temple and he crumpled at the foot of the guards, his body instinctively curling up as he attempted to gain his wits quickly.

Kilawog, distracted by Kyle's cry had turned to face his friend, a guard taking the chance to drive his sword through the man. Kilawog shifted quickly but the sword plunged into his back, close to his right shoulder. He did not cry out but he was forced to his knees as the sword was roughly pulled out. He could feel the blood running down his back and he suppressed a shudder.

"K-kilawog?" Kyle was looking up at him with dazed eyes, trying to reach out for his friend. The scarred man shook his head and with the last burst of energy he had he tackled the guard closest to Kyle, keeping the other man alive for that much longer.

Kilawog blinked as he hit the ground with the guard, feeling no resistance. He pulled himself up slowly and saw an arrow protruding from his neck. He turned quickly and saw the other guards were now meeting a similar fate, going down one by one.

A beautiful woman emerged from the trees shortly after, dressed in a flowing white robe. She had fierce blue eyes and a bow in her hands.

"Kilawog! Kyle!" A familiar voice called out after the woman and Kilawog felt relief flowing through him as John burst out of the trees, towards him, dropping the bow he had.

"Stewart…" Kilawog collapsed, his energy gone but John managed to catch him, easing his fall by holding him close, ignoring the blood.

"Easy. We got you…" John knelt down. "Where are the others?"

Kyle answered that, Diana at his side, holding a torn off piece of her robe to his head. "They're dead."

John tensed and Kilawog noticed, "Stewart…Luthor's already gone…He took Wally with him."

John nodded and moved to pick Kilawog up. "We'll get him back, don't worry,"

Diana turned to look back into the trees to speak with someone Kilawog couldn't see.

"We'll take care of them. Get to Keystone."

* * *

Bruce was pushing his horse hard, trying to make up for the lost time. He trusted that Diana and John would be able to handle whatever injuries the two Lanterns had. His main concerns was stopping Luthor and getting Wally back.

He saw the worn path that lead up to the village and turned sharply, changing direction. He was intending to cut Luthor off inside the village, hoping the Clark and Shayera were ready to go.

* * *

"Clark!" Shayera called down to him from a top the hill. "There's dust rising…a lot of it. Luthor's coming."

Clark nodded and walked back up to join her once more, he had been deep in thought by one of the few huts that was still standing. They both quickly hid, Shayera checking a few ropes before she did so.

Luthor raised his lip in a sneer that seemed to match the look on his horse's face as they entered the destroyed village. The smell was over powering to a man who lived in a much cleaner life style.

"Spread out." He snapped. His men moved quickly, four going left and the other five going right. The guard who had been in charge of Wally, pulled the horse up to Luthor while he joined his comrades.

Luthor grabbed Wally's arm and pulled his small knife, cutting the fabric away to reveal the tattoo. The edges of it turning red.

Wally groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he was never going to get used to being clubbed. He made up his mind about that.

Luthor gave him a wicked smile.

"Rise and shine."

Wally was about to retort when he heard several screams. He sat up on the horse and turned his head in time to see a tree log, which had been tied up to keep it hidden, swing down, crashing into the four guards, sending them into another group of trees.

Luthor growled and grabbed Wally, pulling them both of the horses, the knife now digging into the teen's neck.

"Who's there!?" He yelled, already having an idea of who it was.

"AHHHH!!" Another log came crashing down on the guards, this one only hitting two of the five.

Shayera frowned from her spot, cursing the ones who got away. Clark stood up, it was the last of the traps they had and now the odds were much more in their favor.

"Let the boy go, Luthor." He ordered, drawing his sword. Luthor dug the knife a bit deeper, drawing blood but getting no sound out of Wally.

"Come down here and make me, Kent!" He snarled. He nodded over at his guards and they each drew their weapons, running at Clark.

At the same time Shayera jumped out of the bushed, mace ready, Bruce's black steed burst onto the scene, the Dark Knight charging.

Being attacked on two sides seemed to be too much for the guards, the took off to the left, moving faster as they heard the war cry of Shayera and the pounding of the horse's hooves behind them.

* * *

Luthor was running out of options as Clark walked slowly down towards him. He shoved Wally down to the ground so he could draw his own sword. He ran at the Captain who blocked his first attack with ease.

Wally was left to watch the battle when he heard a groan from behind him; a guard was getting up, pointing his sword at Wally. The red head moved fast, striking the man in his chin with a fist, pulling the sword out of his hands as he fell.

He held the weapon for a moment, getting used to the weight.

Luthor blocked Clark's downward sweep, glancing behind the man to see a small bush. He grinned and turned his sword to the side, getting his and Clark's weapons stuck for a moment, he pushed back.

Clark took a step back to keep the blade away from his face. Luthor continued to push down and when Clark stepped back a second time his foot was caught in the bush, he lost his footing and fell back, Luthor pulling back at the same time to keep from falling as well.

"Well fought, Kent. But you've lost." Luthor brought his sword up to plunge it into Clark's chest, a bit surprised when it stopped short with a clang.

Wally was holding his sword horizontally over his head, taking Luthor's blow. He arched his blade up and pushed Luthor's weapon away, moving forward to punch Luthor, forcing him back and giving Clark time to get free.

Wally soon found that the sword hurt his hands after he had been forced to block several times and the last strike Luthor hit him with broke his grip and the sword fell to the ground, Luthor backhanded him with his armored fist, which Wally ducked under, backing away.

Luthor raised his sword over his head.

"When all of this is over. I'm going to take pleasure in killing you. Slowl—"

Wally blinked as the threat was cut short, Luthor's eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground. As he fell he revealed Clark who was standing behind him, his sword hilt close to where Luthor's head was.

"You alright?" He asked Wally, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Uh…yeah. Fine." Wally rubbed his arm for a moment and Clark looked at the tattoo.

"We must be close to the Dragon's Eye." He said, nodding towards the now mostly red tattoo.

Wally shifted uneasily and Clark put his sword away, kneeling down to check on Luthor.

"Everyone ok?" It was Bruce, clad in his black armor, Shayera riding behind him.

"We're fine." Clark answered and Shayera slid off the horse and walked towards Wally.

"Ready to get back to Gotham?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

"So, how's Luthor handling the dungeon?" Clark asked his King.

Bruce looked up from the paper he was reading, "He'll live." He muttered, clearly wishing for something else.

"At least he's finally away."

"But it took the murder of several Lanterns for that to happen." Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Clark nodded and looked up as Diana entered the room, smiling slightly. Bruce looked back at his Captain, who easily took the hint and left the room.

Diana took a seat next to the King, "I leave in a few days."

Bruce nodded, "I know. I'll be sure to see that you have gifts to take back."

Diana's smile faltered for a moment at his answer. "Bruce…I was hoping I could return."

Bruce turned to look at her, a little puzzled, "Of course." He gave her a small smile, "You're always welcome here."

Diana put a hand over his and looked into his eyes. "When I come back, you'll have to show me how your people dance." She said, leaning in.

Bruce smirked, "As you wish, my Lady."

The two kissed.

* * *

Clark was heading down the stairs when he heard a loud laugh coming from a dining hall. He opened the door slowly and saw Wally throwing a pastry at Shayera much to John's entertainment. Clark smiled softly at the sight though he was slightly off put by the head lock Shayera now had Wally in.

"OK! OK! I GIVE! LET ME BREATHE WOMAN!!" Wally struggled valiantly but to avail. John put a hand on both their heads and knocked them together, playfully.

"So, it's war with you too, huh?" Wally laughed and he and Shayera turned on the other man.

It took the three a few minutes to realize Clark was there.

"heh…oops." Wally rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as John and Shayera busied themselves with cleaning up.

Clark was laughing and he clapped a hand on Wally's shoulders.

"I guess they're going to take good care of you from now on."

The teen grimaced. "I don't know how I'll survive."

John was grinning and the door opened once more, Kyle and Kilawog now standing in the doorway.

"Stewart! Hol! I thought you two were just gonna get some breakfast…it's nearly noon!"

Kilawog looked at Wally, "I hope you were starting anymore trouble."

Wally grinned his famous lop sided grin,

"Me? Trouble. Yeah, right."

* * *

**Yeah, it's finally over. Aha. YAY!**

**...so anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this story. It's the last of the ones I still had left to finish. **

**YAY!**

**I already have a few chapters of a story I've been working on for my friend's b-day so look for it soon. **

**kthankzbye!**


End file.
